The Eclipse Angel
by Labores Solis
Summary: GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow...Full Summary inside! Read and Review!
1. Prologue of the Eclipse Angel

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Love me, hate me. You choose. I just wanted to make a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover. I do hope you like it. I was inspired by Saiyagurl87's fanfic: Free Me of My Demons. You should definitely read it if you haven't yet!

No flames please! That is all I ask of you all!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Prologue of the Eclipse Angel  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Red lights flashed in the stairway. People running the opposite way of her, a fire alarm could be heard, ringing loudly.

_Where is he!?_ A single thought running through the head of a young blonde female.

"Miss! Miss!" She heard behind her, she stopped and turned around; a young couple was trying to get her attention, "Miss, you have to get out of here!" A young male shouted at her.

"I have to get to my…father!" She cringed at the thought of lying, but having a 19 year old being her fiancé at 17 didn't really help her situation, and with that lie; she started to run up the stairs once more. People kept pushing her, as they tried to escape the burning building.

She finally reached the floor where her fiancé was at, she slammed open the door and ran into the hallway, flames were everywhere. It was like the flames were engulfing her. She couldn't see anything besides smoke and the flames.

But she did hear a cry of 'Help!' from a door that didn't belong to her fiancé. It sounded like a young child's cry. She paled silently, her fiancé or a young child's life. So she did what any other female her age did, chose the young child's life.

She kicked the door of the apartment, where she heard the cry, down. Fire was everywhere and smoke. She ripped off a piece of her skirt, that she was wearing and held it to her nose, "Hello!? Is anyone here!?" She muffled. A loud cry of 'Here!' came from the other side of the room.

"I'm coming! Stay where you are!" She shouted back taking off the piece of her skirt that she ripped off, from her nose. A noise diverted her reach to get to the other side of the room, when part of the roof by the doorway was collapsing.

"Oh Selene!" She muttered to herself in more ways than one, she realized that was scared. More smoke came down from part of the roof that collapsed. She realized quickly that she to get out of here fast, with the child's life.

But what she didn't notice was that the fire wasn't touching any part of her body, as she moved past it, to get to narrow ways where there wasn't fire. She finally reached the other side of the apartment and found a doorway that was open, inside was a couple of young children and what she presumed was their parents on the ground lying face flat on the carpet.

"Oh Selene!" She gasped. She quickly ran inside avoiding the flames, checking the parents' neck, to see if they were still breathing…they were dead. She looked upon the children, and saw that they didn't even look 10 years old yet! She ripped two more parts of her skirt and handed it to them, and told them to put it by their nose.

"Usagi Tsukino, 17 years old," She quickly introduced herself and her age, so they could trust her, it wouldn't do her any good if they thought that she was a stranger, now would it?

"Hikari Gin, 6 year old," A young girl said, she had brown hair that was tied into a braid, with bright green eyes. _Light Silver_ Usagi noted what her name translated into. "And this is my brother," She coughed a bit, "Takeshi Gin, 2 years old," She pointed to the young boy that she was holding. He had dark brown hair that looked like it was beginning to spike up, he had bright green eyes as well, _Fierce Silver or Warrior Silver…_ Usagi noted.

"Come on…" Usagi commanded, "Make sure you have the cloths by your noses, we have to get out of here." Usagi exclaimed. "Mama! Papa!" Takeshi cried out, Hikari held him strongly. "I'm sorry…but we have to leave them here." Usagi said softly, coughing a lot by now.

"They are dead…aren't they?" Hikari softly asked Usagi nodded her head; the roof of the room that they were in; was starting to collapse, bits of pieces kept falling to the floor. Usagi quickly got up and grabbed both Hikari and Takeshi, and held them both to her chest, tightly making sure they still had their cloths by their noses.

"Hang on!" She shouted to them, she ran to a window that was in the room, and kicked the window, it shattered onto the hundreds of people on the ground that were looking up in the apartment building. She set the children down quickly and looked at both of her hands and made a decision right there and than. She grabbed her broach off her blouse and shouted the words that changed her life forever when she was just fourteen years old.

"Moon Eternal!" "Make-up!" Engulfed of a silver bright aura with a fleet of feathers falling everywhere, there stood Eternal Sailor Moon where once stood Usagi Tsukino. Both Hikari and Takeshi were amazed. She smiled down at them and grabbed them both once more and tightened them on her chest, they lost their cloths when she had put them on the ground to transform.

And right now wasn't a good time to find them. She climbed out of the window, standing inside a burning building, she jumped. The two kids were tightening their hold onto her so they wouldn't fall. Her wings were keeping them up in the air, but they had started to have soot on them from the fire when she transformed.

A loud gasp was heard from the crowd. She looked behind her, and she too gasped, a huge chunk of the building was falling towards them!!

* * *

(Somewhere in a different dimension)

"Serenity!" A loud cry could be heard from a blonde boy. His friends immediately looked at him; two of them got up and ran towards him, wondering what was wrong with him.

He was beginning to sweat everywhere, and it looked like he couldn't breathe nor could he speak. He was also starting to get a very high fever.

"What…are you doing…now?" He faintly asked, after he said that, he passed out.

"Quatre!" A loud shout could be heard from one out of the two who ran towards him.

* * *

"Hang on!" She said to the kids. She felt them nod in her chest; she prayed that the huge chunk wasn't about to immediately hit them. She closed her eyes and concentrated, "Love, Wind, Wisdom, Flame, Lightning, Ocean, Silent and Time! Lend me your power! Take us away from the danger!" She shouted a silver bright aura engulfed both the kids and her own self. The last thing she heard was the many cries of Sailor Moon coming from the crowd and Princess coming from her senshi.

-x-x-x-x-

As you all probably have noticed, Mamoru is dead. He died when she chose the children's lives instead of his. Who wouldn't exactly?

Anyway! I hope you all like it! This is just the beginning and yes I know it's short…very short than usual. But please bare with me, please! It's short, I know. I'm so sorry for making it short, but I'll provide you all with a longer chapter next time! Please review!


	2. Back to her REAL life

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Chapter 1, of the Eclipse Angel is here! Oh ya! Everyone shout hip-hip hooray! I got 8 reviews for my prologue, as I was working on this chapter and I was very excited to see them! I got lots and lots of encouragement from you all! Keep it up! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please remember no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 1: Back to Her REAL Life  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eternal Sailor Moon landed on her back, on a rough floor. "Ouch…" She mumbled to herself, but was heard by the two little kids none the less. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Hikari asked, "Hai…come on get off me for a bit, I need to see where we landed," Moon said, Hikari helped her little brother off of Sailor Moon's chest.

Literally, there wasn't much to see, the walls were dark grey and there were cameras everywhere while the floor was a slate grey type of color. Her eyes widened when she realized where they were in a…Oz base!

* * *

(Somewhere in the same place)

"Boss, we have a breach!" A maroon coated soldier shouted at his boss.

"What! Sound the alarms quickly!" His boss shouted, running over to him, seeing Eternal Sailor Moon and the two kids in one hallway that was deserted.

And before anyone knew what was happening next, the alarms came on once more.

* * *

"Mama…Papa…" Takeshi whispered out, tears flowing from his eyes. Moon knelt down and wiped his tears away, "Shh little one…it's alright. Everything will turn out—" Before she could continue talking, she heard alarms blazing all around them, red lights flashing through the hallway.

"We've been spotted…" Moon whispered.

She grabbed both Hikari and Takeshi and told them to hang on. She started to run, running for their lives. She knew that if she got captured, that would really dampen her mood, because there was no where to get help or anything! She couldn't even dehenshin, because she knew that the cameras already caught her as Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Argh…this is more Q-chan's experience not mine!" She grumbled to herself, no one heard her though.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" She heard from behind her, she tightened her hold on the children as she turned her head around and notice soldiers running towards her pointing their guns at her.

She swiftly cursed, she had no where to go considering the fact that she just ran into a dead end. She put the children down and turned around slowly and blocked the soldiers' vision from the kids, making sure that they were always behind her no matter what.

"You're coming with us!" A soldier in the front said to them as they arrived in front of her, guns still pointed at her. "And if I refuse?" She asked bravely for the kids, raising her eyebrow in the process. "Then we'll shoot!" The soldier in the front answered.

Moon looked behind her and gave the kids a reassuring smile and whispered, "Nothing will happen to you…and if it does, I swear that I'll revenge you both." Moon gave them an even bigger reassuring smile.

Moon let her defense down, as two soldiers ran to her and cuffed her with cufflings. She glared at them because they tightened it so hard that she knew that it would permantely leave a scar if she wasn't careful about moving them.

She heard the two kids whimper from the site of them, and turned her head around and softened her gaze, tears were trailing down their faces, she looked back at the soldiers who were now looking at the kids in confusion and spoke in a firm voice, "I'll do anything, and I mean anything you want. Just don't hurt them…" She turned around, the children had looked at her wide-eyed, their faces flushed as well as their eyes reddened, she turned back around and continued.

"If…if I manage to out of this alive…I want them alive…with no scratches! If I find one piece of hair missing on them…trust me, I'll take them and blow this whole place up to a point where no one. And I mean no one will be able to identify any of your bodies."

"A bit feisty, aren't we?" The soldier in the front asked, for right now Moon just titled him as 'the Leader' of the pack of soldiers.

Moon growled at him, her eyes flashing a dark black tone as if something was trying to escape. "Take her to the boss. We'll handle these runts." The 'Leader' commanded in which the soldiers complied to. Moon looked back at the children longingly.

Moon grunted when the soldiers tightened the hold on her arms. She turned back, tears threatening to stroll down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them.

The last thing she heard as she turned around the corner was the children crying.

"I'll protect you guys no matter what…" She whispered, knowing that they wouldn't hear her in the first place. But allowing herself say it out loud reassured her that they will be safe.

* * *

(Somewhere in a living room)

"Serenity!" A young teen woke up screaming.

"Q-man! What's the matter?" A young teen asked him with concern in his voice.

"Serenity…she's…she's in trouble…" The young teen trembled to say.

The three out of five others teen, who were currently in the room with the young man, looked each other with a questioning look, each wondering the same thing, _who's Serenity?_

The last one teen that didn't look at the others was wondering, _my tenshi…?_

The next thing any one knew was a beeping noise going around. One of the teens opened up his laptop and read the email than typed in twos words, _I accept_.

He then closed the laptop and looked at the other teens and said in a monotone voice, "We have a mission. Someone is trapped in an Oz base with two kids." He then turned around and walked away, with the others scrambling to follow him.

* * *

Moon was thrown down on the ground in front of some man. She looked up and growled, and then glared at anyone who was near her, or checking her out.

"So this is the girl that broke in?" The man asked, "Yes, Sir. We also found two runts with her," A soldier stated. "They are not runts!" Moon screamed at the soldier. The man in front of her glared at her and kicked her hard, in her chest, making her hit the wall. Moon groaned, "Ow…" She mumbled to herself.

"Why did you break in?" The man commanded to know.

"Why was your stupid base here in the freaking first place?!" Moon shouted at him, glaring at him with ice and fury in her tone of voice. Once more the man kicked Moon in her chest…but this time he didn't stop. He kicked her in her stomach as well, and then her right arm.

"Now do you want to behave? And answer our questions, _nicely_?" The man asked. Moon glared at him but kept quiet none the less, "Good." The man grunted out.

"Now, what I want know is, are you in league with the Gundam Pilots?" And at those very words, Moon paled. She paled as white as snow was!

"No." Moon whispered out, but apparently she wasn't loud enough for the man to hear her, so she received another kick in the stomach. "Answer the question!" The man shouted, kicking her various places of her body.

And what's with these wings? And costume with a mini skirt! Aren't you a little slut?!" The man shouted, grabbing her Eternal wings, and starting to rip them off her.

She screamed, her wings…they were actual real wings. And whatever happened to them, happened to her. And it didn't even help the fact that her wings were still covered up in soot!

"Ah!" The man exclaimed taking a step back from Moon looking at her in shock. "Those…those wings are real!" The man exclaimed. Moon glared at the man, even more than spitted out, "Ya? So…what were you expecting, pixie dust?" Of course this angered the man more, he grabbed Moon by the collar and pulled her up by his eye level, her feet were barely even on the ground!

He spitted on her face, she scowled at him. "So…you like being feisty, don't you?" Moon didn't answer him, all she was glare at him. The man threw her down on the ground, making her cry in pain. "Take her to the cell with the two runts; make sure that she is chained." The man commanded, with the soldiers nodding.

They picked Moon up and dragged her off to the cell that they put Takeshi and Hikari in. The last thing that she saw was both Takeshi and Hikari's frightened faces, and that was all because her whole entire world went black.

* * *

The next few minutes were a bit rough for Takeshi and Hikari. All they could do was sit by the corner and watch as soldiers came in and out to _observe_ their savior's body…all they wanted to do was get out. Their savior…was out cold, they both could see bruises on her body, of course Takeshi wouldn't understand what bruises were…but he knew that what ever they were, that their savior was in bad condition. She was also chained to a wall. They both heard a loud explosion, and loud noises coming from the hallway. From the creak of the bottom door, they could tell that the alarm had gone off, because the red lights flashing on and off.

Hikari looked up, at her savior than down at Takeshi who was trying to block all the noise out by putting both his hands over his ears she put on a brave face and got up. Takeshi stopped for a moment and looked at her; she looked at him than at their savior. Without speaking, Takeshi got up; Hikari helped him balance on his two feet and gently walked towards their savior. Hikari touched her skirt, hoping that that would wake their savior up.

"Sailor Moon…" Hikari mumbled out. "Sailor Moon…" She mumbled out some more. She kept mumbling out Sailor Moon, every time that she touched their savior's skirt. Finally she saw that their savior's eyes were starting to open.

"Takeshi…Hikari…are you both okay?" She asked weakly, Hikari nodded and this, Moon smiled, faintly might I add, but you could still see her smile.

"Good…" She mumbled, she looked up and saw the red lights flashing in the hallway, she looked automatically looked alert. "What's going on?" She asked them…trying to regain her voice.

"There was an esplotion!" Moon faintly smiled at Hikari's pronunciation of explosion. Moon faintly called upon the powers of the Moon, hoping that they would answer to her and help her get out of the chains. "Light Moon Power!" She whispered, her eyes closing as she whispered out each word. But once she got to Power, she immediately snapped open her eyes, watching as a beam of light exploded from the middle of her body, going through ever part of her body, as it helped her regain her strength.

She grinned, "Got to love the benefits of being a senshi." She stated out loud, making the children smile, seeing their savior's strength back. She snapped out of the chains from the wall, and watched as they came off easily, like nothing was holding them down. "Ah, music to my ears," She said, grinning even more at the children.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door, the children and Eternal Moon, could see that there were shadows at the creak of the door. "Get behind me," She whispered to them, Hikari picked up Takeshi with all her might and ran behind Moon, looking towards the door, as she and her brother hid behind Moon's legs. Moon was very thankful that the Moon healed her, or else she would be on the ground right now by how tightly Hikari and Takeshi were holding her legs.

They heard a ticking noise; Moon's eyes widened, and exclaimed "A bomb!" She exclaimed it a bit too loudly, but dropped down and covered up both Hikari and Takeshi with her body as an explosion was heard from behind them.

A huge puff of smoke past them, Hikari and Takeshi started coughing up a storm. "Damn…" Moon mumbled as the smoke disappeared. "Are you guys okay?" She asked taking her body off them, "Hai…" She heard them mumble back at her. "Good." She stated, "Serenity?" She heard from behind her. She paled, and stood up then turned around.

"Oh dear Selene," She started off, "Q-chan? Hee-kun?" She said the last name with love and affection. "Tenshi…" She heard her lover mumble out; she ran up to him and hugged him. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" She heard her brother or better yet her twin ask from behind them.

"Mama…Papa…" She heard Takeshi mumble out, her eyes widened, she let go of her lover, who was confused, but ran to Takeshi and Hikari, "Shh…its okay. They are with me. We are back where my real life is." She said, to Hikari and Takeshi, as she dehenshined for a bit.

What she didn't expect though, was collapsing and her whole word going back once more.

-x-x-x-x-

Did you all like it? I didn't really know how to the ending of this chapter…but I got it. Was it okay? I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as you did chapter one! Please review!


	3. The Lost of a Loved One

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Chapter 2, of the Eclipse Angel is here! Oh ya! I hope you like or love the fact that this chapter, is basically in the point of view of our one and only, beloved prefect soldier! Yes that is right – it's the point of view of Heero. Hope you all like it. And believe it or not…I was actually listening to Shontelle's song, "T-Shirt" over and over while I wrote this chapter.

Please remember no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 2: The Lost of a Loved One  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been only a couple of days since the incident when they rescued his tenshi and two kids. The two kids nor him self or even Quatre for that matter haven't left his tenshi's side since she arrived. She was still out cold, was what worried him…but there was also betrayal in his eyes and his soul.

His lover, his one and only, his tenshi, had an engagement ring on her finger! Not even his…it was some one else's was what had him in silence; although he was always one for silence, barely even speaking to his comrades or anyone else for that matter – well besides his tenshi.

The two kids, he noted looked a bit like him…but what was strange though was that they barely even spoke any words besides their names and savior. He was praying that his tenshi woke up soon. The reason why he survived all this long, why he wanted to live his life still not wanting to kill himself for killing all those soldiers – even if it was for a good cause – was because of his tenshi, his lover, his Serenity.

Whenever they would go out, as he remembered it, they would hold onto each others hands, neither wanting to let go and neither wanted to dwindle away from their partner. A lot of people often admired them for their beauty and how adorable they looked together; others often admired them because they made the most prefect couple. They hardly fought, they hardly had any disagreements or any of that sort.

But one day, just one day had changed that. He remembered it perfectly well – who wouldn't, exactly? It was when she told him that she was going to leave for a while. He of course asked if he could or was allowed to go with her, she of course said no.

He asked her how long she was going for, she answered back that she didn't know. He asked her if that meant that they weren't going to be with each other anymore…he cringed…he remembered her answer all too well, like it happened yesterday. It was that very day, when his love broke his heart into multiple of multiple pieces.

* * *

_Her answer was long but it was also simple – well to him really – she said the following, "Hee-kun…I don't really think that we should stay together anymore," At the look of his face she continued, "And it's not like both of us will faithful really…I mean…it's just hard, for me alright? I don't think that it would be best for me to be emotional thinking about you every step and every breath that I take. Just think about how it is for me, worrying about you while you're on your missions!" By now she was shouting._

"_Tenshi…" Heero started but was interrupted by his lover._

"_No! Don't you dare try to put the blame on me! Don't you understand? Don't you understand that this could change our lives forever? This could change __**my**__ life forever?" She shouted at him. She then softened the look in her eyes as well as her voice. _

"_I'm sorry Heero…I am." He was taken back, she never called him Heero well besides the first couple times on their dates and when they first met each other. "But I'm leaving…and I might never come back." And with that said, she walked towards their room and carried out two suitcases, "You were already planning to leave, weren't you?" He whispered out to her._

_She didn't give him an answer, but that was all that he needed to know. He watched as she walked out of their apartment, walked out on him…and they probably would never see each other ever again. And all he did was just stand there like a fool and not do anything._

_

* * *

_

He flinched, but his body didn't show signs of him flinching, he was not supposed to show emotions, Doctor J made sure of that. God how he had missed her after that, he still missed her until this day! But now that she was back…with another guy's engagement ring on her finger none the less, he wasn't too thrilled.

His agony was crazy, he waited for her! And what she told him was true…that they were probably not going to be faithful to each other anymore in other words, she wasn't going to be faithful to him. His whole body shivered, it felt like he was going to die. He watched as Quatre started to wake up from sleeping after falling asleep next to _his_ tenshi and holding _his_ tenshi's hand.

He wanted so badly to just shoot Quatre right there and then, but he didn't. He knew that Quatre was older then his tenshi and was his tenshi's twin. He watched as the two kids, Takeshi and Hikari, he noted were too beginning to wake up.

Oh how he was dying to ask them questions. But sadly he couldn't, Quatre, made an order that they couldn't ask the kids anything until his sister woke up…normally he wouldn't do that but, Quatre got Doctor J onto it…and Doctor J made it a mission in which he couldn't refuse.

_That was then, this is now_, he thought. And when that single thought ended, his tenshi had started to flinch. He saw how Quatre's eyes widened as his tenshi opened her eyes, she blinked once then twice, probably trying to get used to the brightness of the lights in the room, although there weren't any lights on in the room, just the blinds that were open.

He sighed, no one in the room heard him though. He watched as Takeshi and Hikari were filling up with excitement that his tenshi was awake as was Quatre – although he looked protective of her at the moment. He didn't really blame him, after they had left the Oz base and retreated back to his mission and did a full body scan; they – meaning each and everyone Gundam Pilot along with Rashid – were shocked to the full extinct.

She had a twisted ankle; two broken ribs on her left side and three broken ribs on her right side; an almost broken left arm and the fact that her face was bruised up…didn't really help her situation. But as days had gone by before she awoke, it looked like to them that she was healing on her own.

And very fast, might he add. It was like something was helping her to heal that fast…and as soon as she's fully awake and understandable, he'll get to the bottom of it.

No one saw when he left, considering the fact that he was hiding in the shadows, but he knew for a fact that his tenshi was watching him walk out of her room with sadden and guilty eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

So, what do you all think? Was it good? It was some what hard writing this chapter, considering Heero's prefect soldier image, I mean…I wanted to keep him as the prefect soldier…but yet still show some emotion. So what do you think? Did I do well at keeping his prefect soldier image? I hope I did. Oh and by the way, please do review. xD


	4. Her Crystal is Broken

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Now we're are coming into Chapter 3 and this is in Usagi's point of view, alright? I'll usually tell you all in my author's note – meaning right here – if it's someone else's point of view besides Usagi. I loved the fact that you all enjoyed last chapters! I do hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

Please remember no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 3: Her Crystal is Broken  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Usa-chan, are you alright now?" Usagi heard her twin ask her. "Savior, are you okay?" She heard Hikari ask her as Takeshi nodded as if he was agreeing with his sister. But she barely even heard them; all she did was sitting up in the bed, thanks to her twin, and watch as her love or ex-love of her life walked away from her room. All she was thinking was why he was here.

She looked down and saw her engagement ring still on her finger, her hands soon started to form in fists; her eyes were starting to teary up. _Selene! How could I be so stupid to let him go; to walk out on him like that!_ She thought to herself. "Usa-chan is everything okay, are you alright?" She heard her twin ask her, she stupidly bit back at him, "Why aren't you calling me Serenity anymore?" He looked hurt, the two kids knew when to stay out of "grown-up" talk, so they both decided to sit besides their savior as Usagi and Quatre talked or…argued was more like it.

"When did you start going out with Heero!" He bit back at her, he clearly was starting to get mad…the way his twin bit back at him, he was going to do the same…whether it made her cry or not.

"When did you start caring about me?" She raised her voice at him.

"You knew I cared about you since you were born!" He shouted at her. Not once did either occupants shouting notice that the two kids hurried out of the room, into the hallway where Rashid and the rest of the Gundam Pilots stood eavesdropping.

"That's a lie! And you know all too well that it's a lie too!" She shouted, already getting ready to get out of the bed. Her twin looked severely hurt by now. It was then that she noticed her broach was on the table that was next to her bed, opened, with her crystal…missing.

"Oh! Selene! NO!" She gasped out, she got out of the bed as quickly as possible and went to the table and picked up her broach and started to panic. "Where is it!!?" She kept repeating that over and over again to herself, as she looked high and low for her crystal.

"What are you looking for now?" She heard twin ask, in a monotone voice…she mentally groaned…how she missed her Heero…she wiped away the tears that were threatening to stroll down her cheeks. She picked up her broach and turned around towards her twin and threw her broach down on the bed and glared.

"Where is it?" She demanded. "Where is what!?" He shouted at her, "My crystal that's what!" She heard loud cries of what's outside of her door and walked towards the door – mind you, the crystal already healed her during her sleeping period so she was able to walk and not feel any pain – and opened the door, she glared at everyone that was standing outside her door. Well besides Hikari and Takeshi.

"You mean a big crystal?" He asked her, she nodded. "…It broke." He told her. Suddenly it felt like her whole entire world came crashing down on her, she felt weak in the knees and looked ready to collapse. "No…no…no…no…!" She kept whispering and soon started to shout out. She fell on her knees and her tears finally came down her cheeks, she showed no intension of wiping them away.

"What's so important about a crystal, onna?" She heard someone ask, she turned towards them and saw a guy with black hair in a tight ponytail, and she glared at him. She kept rocking back and fourth though. She soon started to talk.

"That crystal…that crystal is basically my life line you could say," She heard a few chuckles around the room, she glared at those who chuckled. "That crystal…proves to those who do not believe in the Lunarian race as well, that crystal basically proved that I was the legendary Moon Princess known to have died millennia's ago during the Silver Moon Kingdom Era, but I did reincarnate to become what I've become today."

Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, "The fuku that both Hee-k—Heero and Quatre saw me in today…that fuku, is my 'armour' it also protects me while I am fighting those who threaten the peace of Earth's habitats." She still saw confused looks on everyone's faces, she growled.

"Let me put it easy for you all, seeing how you're all acting like children MINUS Takeshi and Hikari. That crystal is my life…without it, I can die, with just one gun shot in the head. With it, I can survive many deaths and still be reborn…in which has happened to me maybe five times…I do not remember,"

She chuckled as if she said a joke.

"Dying is not something that one would like to remember. Seeing your friends and loved ones die in front of you just to protect you – only to have them reborn with you, after you grant your plea to the silver crystal…making sure they did not remember you or ever becoming a senshi unless time needed them to be." Tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Without that crystal…I do not know if I can ever become Sailor Moon; ever again to claim to be the rightful Moon Princess – in which I am; ever again to fight evil and banish it to the deep worlds of the underworld or even ever again fight. With that crystal, it gave me strength…strength and power, that helped me through my years in becoming Sailor Moon." She looked up and shocking those around her as she smiled.

"Quatre…tell me how did it break?" She asked in a soft voice. "It broke from the impact of a hit as we were taking you home to get you healed up." He said, her mouth revealed a 'o' shape and sighed.

"I do hope this works…" She whispered more to herself then to anyone else around her but everyone in the room still heard her. She got up and walked out of her room; surprisingly no one blocked her or even tried to stop her.

She kept repeating over and over again as well as praying over and over again that what she did would work. No one knew what exactly she was talking about or even how she walked so gracefully and normally after getting hurt not even a mere week ago!

She finally reached a point of the mansion where there was glass sliding doors leading out to a beautiful garden that was bright green everywhere with many different species of flowers everywhere. Some flowers even sparkled! Usagi stopped and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air that was being emitted in the air.

"You kept it!" She happily squealed out turning towards Rashid, avoiding all other eye contact, he smiled and laughed a bit and nodded. "It was your last request, wasn't it, Mistress Usagi? I knew how much this garden meant to you." He stated with a happy cheering voice.

"Arigato!" She shouted in Japanese as she turned around and ran in the middle of the garden where there was a water fountain that glistened as bright as day. She beamed up at the sky and then slowly started to relax.

Her facial structure changed as if her whole entire world just crumbled down on her – in which did happen because of her crystal breaking, you know? She fell down on her knees and sobbed, she slowly climbed back up and sighed and closed her eyes.

"Goddess Selene and God of Pluto come fourth!" Slowly a silver aura formed but died down just as quickly. She opened her eyes and saw no one…"No!" She cried out. "Goddess Selene and God of Pluto come fourth!" She cried out once more, closing her eyes. Another silver aura formed but stayed for a bit…but just died down.

"No…so I am stuck here? My senshi…I am sorry…" She sobbed out the last part and fell down, and started crying and started to rock back and fourth. Her whole entire world just broke apart right there and than…her mother and Chronos, Setsuna's father in the Silver Millennium was suppose to form…but no one came…no one formed. That only meant one thing: she was really _powerless_.

-x-x-x-x-

Did you all like it? I know…that's like a whole entire WOAH! You all probably didn't expect that to happen…I think there are a few holes in this chapter…but I'm not really sure. If you think some parts are confusing just tell me and I'll do my best to answer them in next chapter; just check your reviews when I reply to you for this chapter, next chapter! Alright?


	5. A Visit From the Time Guardian

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Now we're coming into Chapter 4! Holy cheese! Last chapter, was probably a HUGE twist, for you all wasn't it? I hope you like this chapter! All I'm saying is that…it will be even more of a twist than last chapter!

Please remember no flames are allowed!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.

"………" Talking  
_(Italics) _Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 4: A Visit From the Time Guardian  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been three days, since Usagi has found out her crystal was broken. It has been three days, since Heero made the choice of leaving Usagi forever, because she had a new man in her life, or new fiancé that is. It has been three days, since Usagi locked herself in her room, only coming out for meals and to go to the bathroom.

Although, whenever she did come and eat, everyone could see the purple rings underneath her eyes, indicating that hardly had any sleep and whenever she did eat, she hardly ate anything. Her skin had started to become more and more pale. It scared both Hikari and Takeshi, to see their savior like that.

Hell, it even scared Quatre to see his twin like that as well as Heero, even if he did not admit it out loud, he was worried for Usagi. It was like the crystal was a big part to Usagi, like it was her life line, as she said a few days earlier.

More and more days past, it was still the usual routine for everyone, until one bright and shiny, Wednesday afternoon, the doorbell rang. Everyone minus Usagi was in the living room, watching Duo get crushed by Hikari in a video game. Rashid had gone and went to get the door. As he came back, all movement had stopped.

Rashid had introduced their visitor as a Setsuna Meioh. She wore black shades, with a white button-up shirt, with vines twirling around the sleeves – it was a design. She also wore black dress pants, with silver sandals, and to top it all off, she had a jacket over her sleeves. Although, her hair was what amazed them the most, she had long black hair with green streaks in it that was with the top part in a bun and the rest flowing down her back.

She took off her shades, with the free arm, that didn't hold a jacket and smiled, everyone saw how her eyes were ruby red.

"I do hope I have the right address. I was wondering if you all would be kind enough to tell me, if Usagi Tsukino lives here." Once Setsuna had asked them that, they all stiffened.

"Why do you want to know that?" Quatre asked, he did not know this stranger in his twin's life, but it felt like to him, that he should not let his guard down, even if was usually polite.

"You see, I am a friend of hers, or guardian if you will. I and a few others are worried about—" Before she could finish that sentence, they heard someone squeal behind Setsuna. The next thing anyone knows is, Setsuna faltering a step forward, with a pair of hands hugging her from the waist to her back. They also heard a muffled voice and saw strands of silver and golden mixed hair, behind Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled softly, and took the hands off her, and turned around. She wiped away the tears off of the face of her princess. "Hime…" She whispered. "Setsuna, how did this happen? What about Crystal Tokyo!? What about Chibi-usa!" Usagi kept asking question after question; all Setsuna did was just embraced her princess once more.

"Please, do calm down…the information, I am going to give you, is a bit…too personal and secretive for them." Seeing her princess about to talk, she silenced her by saying, "I know, you told them…this is much too valuable for them to know. Rei predicted a traitor amongst the mists of your brother's comrades…" At hearing this, Usagi gasped. And almost too frighteningly the Gundam pilots thought, she dragged Setsuna off upstairs to her bedroom. All everyone down stairs heard was a door slamming and locking.

"Start talking," Usagi said as they arrived in her room. "Before we get into this, hime-sama," Usagi flinched at that, "Have you been sleeping since the time of the crystal becoming broken?" Setsuna asked. Usagi's eyes instantly looked at the floor. "No…" She whispered out, sitting on her white-silk blanket covered bed; she was clutching her fists in her laps with her eyes closed.

"How can I, Setsuna? Every time, I fought an enemy, every time, I saved the world, every freaking time I healed an injury of a senshi or myself I used the crystal! Now I am powerless! You do not know how that makes me feel, Setsuna…I couldn't even summon my mother and Chronos to seek advice from them!" Usagi screamed out, tears strolling freely down her cheeks. Setsuna walked towards Usagi's bed and sat next to her.

She wiped away the tears off her princess's cheeks and smiled softly, "Your mother…your mother, she had granted us all wish, you know? Granted us a wish, that we all knew we couldn't…no…wouldn't refuse." "What wish, Setsuna?" Usagi asked looking upon Setsuna's now teary-eye face.

"The wish to use our powers once last time…" Setsuna trailed off, Usagi gasped. "You…you can't be serious!" Usagi shouted. "In return," She started, as if she was ignoring her princess's outburst, "Allowing us to give you our powers…but you must retrieve them on your own. Complete tasks after tasks, we can not simply give it to you anymore because your crystal is broken." She said.

"What…what do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Your mother, when she took our powers away, she put them in orb-like forms and scattered them across the world. You must find each and every orb to achieve our powers. Once you find an orb, you'll have powers of that specific senshi." She said.

"But…but Setsuna how was I able to heal myself? Seeing how I have no powers." Usagi asked. Setsuna chuckled, "The birthright of the Moon was always yours, princess." Usagi looked at Setsuna confused. "What are you talking about now?" She asked. Setsuna smiled mysteriously.

"Even without the crystal, you are still the Princess of the Moon; still the future queen of the Earth. No matter what, you will always find the Moon guiding you, you shall always find the Moon healing you as well as protecting you. It has recognized you as its heir. There is not one human being that will change that."

By now Usagi had her eyes shut, breathing deeply in and out. She had no idea what to say at this point…until something that Setsuna had said earlier, distracted her. "Setsuna…when you had told me, that my mother had granted you all a wish, to use your powers once one last time, what did you mean?" And with that, silence was brought upon them.

-x-x-x-x-

Like it? Hate it? Love it? You decide! Yeah, a big twist is what you all are probably thinking at this point. You're in store for a whole lot of twists in this story, just so you all know! Hope you like this chapter more than you did last chapter!


	6. Powers Used One Last Time

_**Lunar's Note:**_ Okay, so SURPRISE! I've updated! Sorry it seems short. But allow me to get back into flow with this plot alright? Not that I need to get back into it…since I've been thinking about it a whole lot lately…I'll shut up now. I've also taken down the review section since I wanted to.

And I've managed to update two of my other stories: _Selene Tsukino: a Ninja Life_ and _Monotonic Allurement of Stars_! Along with uploading a new fanfic of TwilightxSM called "Be Strong, Believe" So check them out alright?

And lastly, I must say, I must recommend a story, that I found not too long ago, called **Dimensional Rift Rider; Story ID: 4972855**. Check it out alright? It's a GWxSM fanfic.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking  
'………' Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 5: A Powers Used One Last Time  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Setsuna bit her lip, as tears strolled down. She was not one to show emotion in front of her princess…but the knowing pain, that she would possible never will be able to use or visit the Times Gate anymore, it pained her to hell and beyond to know that. You see, she was connected to the Times Gate as her princess was to the Moon. The Times Gate was like a guide to her, yes she was hardly visited at times while she guarded it, but it was her duty to protect the Times Gate. No one else and now that, that isn't possible, she had no idea what to do at that point.

"Setsuna-san?" She heard her princess call out her name softly, probably trying to snap her out of her dreamlike state. She wiped away her tears and rejoiced; as long as her princess was okay, then nothing would matter, she vowed silently to herself.

She took a deep breath in and out. "Hime-sama," She said softly, she laughed as she heard Usagi groan. "Stop calling me that! I keep telling you—" She cut off her princess, "Over and over. But old habits die hard, you should know that by know, your_ highness_." Her princess groaned more.

"So _now_ it's your highness…" She heard Usagi mumble while pouting. She laughed some more. She wanted to get to a point where her princess forgot about their original conversation. Setsuna, right now felt weak…she could—no—would never forgive herself, if she had to explain about giving up their powers.

But sadly, you can not always get what you want. "Setsuna-san, what did you mean when my mother granted you all," Indicating the senshi and herself, "a wish on to use your powers one last time?" was what her princess asked once more.

"Princess…what you have to realize is that we, your senshi will do anything for you. If you are injured, we would drop everything that we were doing and come quickly to your aide. If you were in a coma, we would not leave your side for anything—besides a youma attack," she quickly said seeing how her princess was about to object.

"Never would we leave you in the sign of trouble, we would always be there with and for you. You were always the light of our lives, and still are. Nothing, absolutely nothing could replace that, you must understand princess!" Setsuna said now off the bed and on her knees, holding Usagi's hands and hers, while crying.

"We had to do what…" Setsuna hesitated at this part, "What we had to do. There was nothing that could stop us. When your mother offered us the chance to be with you, we couldn't refuse. But then there came an offer for an offer, if you will," Usagi looked confused for this but nodded nonetheless.

"In exchange for us to be with you, we would have to give up our senshi powers…but by doing that, we were allowed to use our powers one last time." Setsuna said, "W—what do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Let me finish, hime-sama please." Setsuna gave Usagi a pleading look, who only nodded.

"We were allowed to use our powers, one last time. Just once, knowing that we needed a house and decent jobs along with unlimited credit cards, she allowed me to use it three times. As I am usually the one doing that sort of thing. She herself, created a portal that allowed us to come here. She warned us that if we had entered the portal, we wouldn't be able to come back to our time. And we were willing to take the risk for you, you hime-sama!" Setsuna practically cried out.

Usagi was literally in tears by now. "I did everything that I would usually do. Haruka-san is a race driver while still playing her piano whenever Michiru-san and she do a duet together; Michiru-san is still painting and playing her violin; Hotaru-san is enrolled in a local academy, the same academy that I made sure to enroll the inners in, so she would not be alone," Setsuna whispered out, looking down.

"What…what about you, Sets-chan?" Usagi asked softly, Setsuna smiled softly, "I do what I do best, hime-sama. I am a fashion designer," Setsuna said, with Usagi smiling, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Hime-sama…why is it that, I am hearing two heartbeats from you? We may have gotten our powers taken away, but we to have some abilities left, we are still entwined with our planets powers no matter what," Usagi paled, her hand instantly moving towards her stomach suddenly feeling a slight bump.

What alarmed both Setsuna and Usagi though was the fact there was a loud thump, outside Usagi's room door. Instantly, Setsuna moved towards it, shielding her princess in the process, as she opened the door, to reveal the five Gundam pilots with one of them running towards the stairs.

At seeing her past lover leave, Usagi ran towards her room door, pushing the others out of the way.

Usagi shouted out his name while running after him, but he would not stop running. Usagi groaned in frustration; she didn't mean to get pregnant! She finally stopped running at hearing the front door slam shut with an engine revving off.

Falling onto her knees, she allowed her tears to fall onto the ground, not bothering to wipe them off.

She felt someone pick her up gently, looking up she noticed it was Setsuna. "I messed up, Sets-chan…I messed up really badly…" Usagi trailed off, closing her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

What do you all think? Ah poor Heero! But this is how the story will go for right now. Don't worry, our two lovers will find love with each other again soon!! (Not that soon…but soon! {Later on the story}) Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think alright?


	7. I Never Moved On I Waited Just for You

_**Lunar's Note:**_ This chapter was literally hard to write. It has so much emotion in it, it really isn't funny. I was on the verge of tears while writing this chapter! No lie! So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really rough to write like I said before, but I got through it and wrote it swiftly. So go on and read it! Please don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you! OH! Plus part of the plot begins in this chapter; I must tell you that and only that. (:

-x-x-x-x-

_**Summary of the Eclipse Angel:**_ GWxSM All she wanted was to save her fiancé from the fire that was burning down his apartment building…but in the end, she got something more. She got her real life back with two kids in tow, after they lost their parents in the fire. All she did was save them, but because of her mistake, she got them in a mess, that she created. That she can't make up for, unless she can prove to herself, that she didn't create the mistake. It wasn't her fault…

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They both believe to their respective owners.  
"………" Talking  
'………' Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
The Eclipse Angel**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Chapter 6: I Never Moved On…I Waited Just for You  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the day that Setsuna revealed to Usagi that the senshi were only allowed to use their powers once; constant visits came soon after. It got to a point where Rashid only nodded at Usagi's friends instead of asking who they wanted to see.

Not once did anyone see Heero come out of his room, after he had came back home from the incident, of learning Usagi was pregnant. The only time they ever saw him leave his room was for missions or to eat. Although, whenever he did eat, all he did was just take back his food then later on during the night, an empty plate could be seen in front of his door.

No one knew that what Heero was doing to himself, was causing Usagi to start breaking inside. Sure, her eyes had gained some of its life back thanks to her friends, but it wasn't her eyes, that showed her love for Heero…no it was her heart. Her heart was slowly breaking into tiny bits, at not seeing her past lover.

She knew, that she and Mamoru never did anything irrational as something like sex, as she was the one who wanted to wait until she was officially married to make things prefect. So she honestly didn't know how or what got her pregnant. Until a certain time se—Usagi shook her head, Setsuna wasn't her time senshi anymore, nor was she a senshi anymore. She was just a plain fashion designer.

Usagi sighed, as she looked at her stomach, two days had past, and already her stomach looked like she was on her second month of pregnancy.

The day she found out that she was pregnant, a little bit after her past lover had left, Setsuna had told her, it was not unlikely of her becoming pregnant without having any intimacy at all. It was apart of her blood—apart of her Lunarian blood that is.

Apparently, during the time of the Silver Millennium, it was normal for a royal female, such as herself to be pregnant without any intimacy happening and only be pregnant for 9 days in total. During these 9 days, her stomach would grow as if a month passed. Royale Lunarian Phrase 9 was what it was known as otherwise known as R.L.P 9. Why it was known as this, was not known so says Setsuna. Usagi mentally scoffed to herself, she knew Setsuna knew what it meant. It was not unlike her to hide something; definitely not unlike her.

Usagi's fingers gently ran over her stomach, she sighed. A living being was inside of her. She just couldn't get over it. Yes, she was happy, she was overjoyed! Don't get her wrong, but the thing is…the baby didn't have a true father, the baby was made through her blood, and her blood alone.

A tear strolled down her cheek. "I miss you, Mamo-chan…I really do," Usagi mumbled out softly, looking outside of her room's balcony, into the clouds of the sky.

Getting up off her bed slightly, she walked towards the balcony. She pushed open the doors and allowed the wind to enter her room. Thankfully, there was a small bench on her balcony with a couple of chairs and a few flowers attached to the wall thanks to a hook.

She walked towards the bench and sat down, wanting to just relax in the cool air.

Without meaning to, or even realizing what she was doing, she had started playing with her engagement ring that Mamoru had given her. She had yet to take it off.

Looking out, onto her garden that she and Rashid and grown together when she was younger, she couldn't help but smile. Her balcony was right above her garden. Before it even became her garden, it was just a patch full of grass. Closing her eyes, she remembered how she and Rashid worked day after day on it. Granted she was the one who mainly worked on it, as Rashid usually had to tend to her family.

Swiftly turning around, as she had heard movement; she almost lost her balance in the process but was able to maintain control as she looked at the person responsible for sudden movement on her balcony.

"Heero…" Usagi breathed out, her eyes slightly widened. She wanted to move and get up and hug up, but she couldn't, since her legs didn't want her to move. She watched as many emotions played out in his eyes, just like old times she remembered, as he gazed upon her not so flat stomach.

"Why?" He breathed out. Usagi looked down, thinking that her feet were interesting a whole lot right now. What happened next, she was definitely not expecting.

Heero grabbed her chin roughly, but not too roughly as to not hurt her, and forcefully brought her eyes locked onto his. "Why?" He asked out again, his eyes held so much betrayal in them, that Usagi literally had tears in her eyes.

"WHY!?" He shouted at her. Usagi used both of her hands and tore his hands away from her face, leaving a scratch on his hands.

"Hee-kun…" Usagi started saying, but Heero interrupted her, "Don't call me that!" He hissed out, starting to glare at her now. Usagi mentally flinched.

"Heero…" Usagi mumbled out, not giving him the satisfaction of allowing him to hear her say his real name. "I can't tell you why…" Before Heero could interrupt her, she continued, "I can never tell you why. Don't you get it?" Usagi angrily spoke out.

Heero didn't even flinch nor did he show any sign of emotions, as if all the emotions that were in his eyes suddenly vanished. Usagi's hands form fists, as she stood up, allowing Heero to see that she grew in height and in weight (because of her pregnancy).

Usagi glared at him, "You need to learn to move on; like I have!" Usagi spat at him, moving him aside to go back into her room. She felt his hands grab onto her shoulder roughly, and push her onto the wall of her balcony. She glared at him, as she put her arms onto her stomach as to protect it.

"How can I move _on_?" Heero hissed at her.

"How can I move on when you basically tore my heart out!" Heero raised his voice.

"You left me! You left me with no explanation what so ever!" Heero growled out.

Usagi scoffed. "What happened to your prefect soldier mode? Ever heard of: NO TALKING?" Usagi screamed at him. She was actually surprised that no one came to her room, looking for her, wondering what all the screaming and shouting was about. But then she remembered that her room was somewhat sound proofed, so all anyone could hear when they passed her room, was a low muffling sound.

Heero growled at her, his eyes held something that she rather not have seen in them…a promise to death. "When you told me, that we should move on…" Heero trailed off, as to allow Usagi to remember the day she left, tightening his grip on her shoulders, as she kept scrumming wanting to get away.

"You meant _you_ didn't you?" Heero asked her. Usagi looked down, squeezing her eyes shot, as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. How could she answer him? She hadn't meant to fall in love again…but she did.

Usagi let out a soft whimpering sound, as she felt Heero's right arm roughly pull her head back up. "Answer me!" He yelled out. Usagi trembled, "…Y…y…yes," she stated softly, as if she didn't want him to hear her answer. She hated this part of him, it was his soldier side showing up and he knew it as well, as he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

A soft wind breezed through them, she felt as he let go of her shoulders and walked towards the edge of her balcony. She watched him all the way; he suddenly stopped as his left leg went onto the top of the balcony's edge.

"I never moved on…I waited…I waited _just _for you. You do not know how many days after you left me that I cried; I pushed past my prefect soldier state and allowed my emotions out. But I see now…that you aren't faithful. And I am lucky, to have found out now rather than later…" Heero trailed off, as he swiftly jumped off her balcony onto another balcony, towards his own, which was two balconies down from hers.

Since he did not look back, he did not see the ever so crumpled Usagi on her knees, crying her eyes out. She lost her chance to win back her beloved. She lost him…her prefect soldier: all because of a stupid mistake. And what she did not realize was the fact that once Heero had entered his room, he fell down on the floor, on his knees, crying…

-x-x-x-x-

Ah, Heero shows his emotions…what do you all think about this? I honestly hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was hard for me to write it, but it came out really well, if I d say so myself. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
